1. Field of Art
This disclosure generally relates to classifying objects using canonical form data structures by online systems and to filtering online content items using a taxonomy of objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
An online system, such as a social networking system, typically has access to large amounts of information describing actions performed by users that may be of interest to other users of the online system. The online system allows its users to connect to and to communicate with other users. Users may create user profiles on the online system that are tied to their identities and include information about the users, such as interests and demographic information. Because of the increasing popularity of these types of online systems and the increasing amount of user-specific information maintained by such online systems, an online system provides an ideal forum to increase awareness about items to online system users. The online system further sends content items to users such as news feed stories including photos, videos, and the like.
Online systems prefer to deliver content items to users that are likely to be of interest to the users. By sending content items that are unlikely to be of interest to users, an online system wastes resources, for example, computing resources and networking resources and provides poor user experience.